Tru to Form
by Dragonhulk
Summary: As usual Xander gets in over his head and a beautiful woman has to help him out. At least it isn't a slayer this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Tru to Form

Author: Dragonhulk

Disclaimer: I own nothing and should be writing a paper for school instead of working on this.

Summery: As usual Xander gets in over his head and a beautiful woman has to help him out. At least it isn't a slayer this time around.

"Ms. Davies!" snapped the teacher.

"Wha?" asked Tru Davies as she woke up.

"If the subject matter means so little to you perhaps it would be best if you dropped the class," said the teacher before checking the time. "That will be all for the day, I'll see you next time everyone."

Tru stifled a groan as she grabbed her bag. The teacher was a real pain, but he was the only one that had an opening, and the class was required.

Walking out of the building her day got even worse when a strange man grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Faith? What are you doing here?" asked the stranger.

"Sorry, you got the wrong person," said Tru as she maneuvered out of the mans grasp while trying not to stare at his eye patch.

"Guess so," said the man with a faint smile. "Sorry for grabbing you like that."

"Just don't make a habit of it," said Tru as she got on a bus that would take her home. She was a bit relieved and disappointed when the man didn't get on the bus with her.

He seemed nice enough, and was probably interesting if the eye patch was any indication of his life. If she wasn't in a rush to get home she probably would have stayed and gotten to know him better.

Oh well it was probably for the best. Her track record with men wasn't the best lately, and she wasn't ready to take that risk again.

"Hey Harrison," said Tru with a warm smile as she greeted her brother.

"Hey Tru, got any racing tips for me today?" asked Harrison as he sat down.

"Sorry, strangest thing about today is some guy mistaking me for a girl named Faith," said Tru as a waitress brought them came to take their order.

"Come on sis, some deals fell through and I need some extra dough," said Harrison after giving his order to the waitress.

"Hey, you know it doesn't work on demand," said Tru. "And to tell you the truth I'm enjoying the break, it's giving me a chance to catch up on my school work."

Harrison was about to reply, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead he simply stared out the window of the diner with his mouth open.

"What the hell?" slipped from Tru as she turned around to follow her brothers' gaze. The sky was a blood red, and the sun seemed to be getting darker.

"What was that about it not working on demand?" asked Harrison without taking his eyes off of the sky.

"Got to be some kind of industrial accident," said Tru as the sun turned black, casting everything in a dark light.

"If your right they'll be waiting for you at the morgue," said Harrison as Tru began to leave. When Harrison turned around only to find that Tru had left he silently cursed himself for not telling her what bets need to be placed.

"Davis is this a guy from the industrial accident?" Tru asked her boss when she saw him standing over a body.

"No, this is one Alexander Harris who has somehow died from blood loss without any major injury," said Davis as he finished looking over the body for any external injury and only finding some minor puncture marks on the arms and legs. "Wait, what industrial accident?"

Growling in frustration Tru dragged Davis to his office and turned on his television. She didn't even have to turn to a normal news channel, when the sun turns black everyone is gong to report on it.

"My God," whispered Davis as he fell into his chair.

"Yeah I'm guessing that today is one of those days so I'm going to stay here until they bring in whoever is responsible for this," said Tru just before a file caught her eye.

"That the Harris file?" asked Tru.

"Yeah," said Harrison, never taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Crap," muttered Tru as she recognized the photograph as the man she had bumped into when leaving her class. She was about to put the file down and go back to the news when she heard a sound that was becoming all too familiar.

"Tru," came a whispered voice from the autopsy room.

Knowing what was going to happen next Tru made her way to the autopsy room, flinching slightly at the wound the eye-patch had covered. If he was calling for her he probably had a link to what ever was happening, or at least she hopped he did.

"Help me," gasped the corpse of Alexander Harris just before time began to rewind, giving the inhabitants of the world another chance.


	2. Tru luck

"Ms. Davies!" snapped the teacher.

Tru's eyes snapped open, her eyes quickly taking in her surroundings and said, "Sorry, I'm a bit wiped from reading chapter seven last night. The part about the endocrine system was confusing so I had to read it several times."

"While I am impressed that you took the initiative to read ahead perhaps you should simply do the required reading so you can stay awake for my lectures," said the teacher before checking the time. "That will be all for the day, I'll see you next time everyone."

Tru opened up her bag, took out her cellphone, and dialed a number from memory as she walked down the halls. Soon enough a male voice answered and said, "Hey Tru, what can I do for you."

"Harrison I need you to find out anything you can about an Alexander Harris from Sunnydale California," said Tru as she tried to remember as much as she could from his file.

"That's going to be hard Tru, Sunnydale is a hole in the ground, along with all of the town records," said Harrison.

"Crap," said Tru. "Listen just find out what you can, I'll try and get some information from the source."

"I'll call you back as soon as I have something," said Harrison just before hanging up.

Tru altered her course slightly. She had already spotted Alexander and didn't want to take the chance that he would somehow mistake her for this Faith person again. Pretending to trip and stumble into she took them both tumbling towards the ground.

"Faith?" asked Alexander shocking Tru. Apparently she and this Faith shared more than a passing resemblance.

* * *

"Faith?" asked Xander as he looked at a very familiar face.

"Sorry," said the woman as she picked herself up. "My name's Tru, not Faith, and once again I'm really sorry for this."

Xander looked at the woman closely. She looked and sounded exactly like Faith, but there were small details that were off. Her stance wasn't as sure as Faiths' and her eyes didn't have the buried pain either.

Of course just because she wasn't Faith didn't mean that something Hellmouthy wasn't going on.

"So, you go to school here?" asked Tru in an attempt to break the silence.

"No, I'm just checking it out," said Xander while silently adding as a possible source of evil in his head. If his experience in Sunnydale taught him anything it was that school was evil and to check them out before doing anything else.

"Ah, so what classes are you thinking of taking?" asked Tru, making some false assumptions from Xander's statement.

"Probably some drafting classes. I work in construction, and it always pays to know the latest tools being used," said Xander.

"Cool, want to grab something to eat?" asked Tru.

"Well, I need to meet someone in a couple of hours, but if you know someplace close I'm game," said Xander with a smile.

"Cool, I get my own boytoy for a couple of hours," said Tru in a very Faith like tone.

Xanders only outward reaction to the comment was to raise his eyebrows, but inside he was having a mental debate about if Tru was either a long lost twin, or a supernatural clone.

"I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from," said Tru as she began to blush as hard as Willow back in high school.

"Its okay, I have a friend that talks in a similar way, so I'm use to it," said Xander with a grin. "Now I believe you were going to show me someplace to eat?"

"Right this way," said Tru as she began to walk down the street.

* * *

Following close behind Xander and Tru were four pale individuals that didn't exist according to modern society. They had been following Xander for three hours and they all knew they were running out of time.

"I say that we just take him right now," snarled a large male.

"And have every Slayer in the world after us? No we stick to the plan," said a black female.

"The plan sucks," said a lanky teenaged male that would never grow into his body. "In case you haven't noticed the weatherman screwed up his prediction and the sun will be out in half an hour, tops. We can only follow him so far from the alleyways."

"That diner he's going into doesn't seem to crowded," said the fourth. "Not that many people we have to kill and the surveillance would be easy to take out."

"Fine, but no feeding," growled the female. "If the Slayers investigate make them look at the humans first. If you get thirsty feed off a bum or the target after we get the info we need."

* * *

"You know you never did tell me your name back there," said Tru as she and Xander sat down at a table.

"Sorry, Xander Harris, pleased to meet you," said Xander while extending a hand towards Tru.

"Tru Davies," said Tru as she took his hand.

"So Tru, do you usually ask out guys that you bump into outside of your school?" asked Xander with a smile.

"No, but you seemed interesting, so I decided to take a chance," responded Tru.

Xander could tell that Tru wasn't being completely truthful with him, but that was okay, he was used to it by this time in his life. Of course this was when he noticed that things were about to go down hill quickly.

"Quick question, have you been having nightmares where you were fighting monsters?" asked Xander as he looked out a window.

"What?" asked Tru.

"Please answer the question," said Xander as he reached into his coat.

"No, I haven't had any nightmares like that," said Tru with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Crap," said Xander as he pulled out a stake. "You may want to run now."

Any response Tru would give was cut off by the sound of shattering glass as nightmares walked into the waking world.


	3. Truths from a stranger

The first thing Xander noticed was that the vampires were making an effort to keep their game faces off, but he didn't know why. He had already marked them as vamps when they didn't have a reflection in the mirror in the back of the diner; which was probably why they had shattered it.

"First one to moves dies," said an attractive black vampire.

"We don't want any trouble, just take the money from the register and go," said the owner while pointing to where the cash register was embedded in the back wall where the mirror had been.

"We don't want money, we want him," hissed the black vampire while pointing at Xander.

"So tell me Tru, are your dates always this interesting or is it just me?" asked Xander.

"There is no way that kid should have been able to do that," said Tru in a shocked voice.

"Maybe he's on PCP," said Xander as he purposefully ignored the vampires. If he could get them to come over here he could probably catch them by surprise and give everyone else a chance to run out the doors.

"A kid that can't weigh more than ninety pounds just lifted fifty pound register that was bolted to the counter and threw it over a hundred feet so hard it stuck in the wall. As far as I know there is no drug in the world that would make what I just saw even remotely possible," said Tru as she began to come out of her shock.

"Maybe the register was fake and this is a hidden camera show, let me check," said Xander as he got up and began to walk to the wall away from the vampires.

He hadn't gotten five steps away from Tru when Xander felt powerful hands crushing his neck. Judging by just how big said hands were Xander was guessing that it was the large male that had lost his cool first. Of course considering how quickly his brain was being deprived of oxygen he really should be acting instead of thinking.

"Cut that out Norman, we need him alive," said the black woman before Xanders world had dissolved into darkness.

"Norman? Man your mother must have hated you. On the other hand though the obvious steroid abuse while you were alive makes sense now," gasped out Xander when Normans grip loosened.

"Can't you do anything other than talk?" asked Norman as he dragged Xander towards the other two vampires.

"Well now that you mention it," said Xander just before taking advantage of the fact that Norman was holding him above the ground to launch a double boot kick to the crotch of the lanky teenage vampire.

As the vampire dropped to the floor cursing his immortality Norman was thrown off balance enough by Xanders' momentum to drop the one eyed carpenter on his butt. Now Xander would never be considered one of the world's greatest fighters, but he had survived living on an active Hellmouth for most of his life and had come up with three personal rules when fighting. The first rule was simply not to die. The next two were that nothing was off limits, and if it works keep doing it until it stops working. Keeping this in mind Xander thrust the stake he had hidden up his right sleeve into Norman in a place that made him wince in sympathy.

Of course after he had done this he was still left with the female vampire. Also because his luck is what it is the female vampire happened to be very pissed at him for removing her bedmates for the foreseeable future.

"We may need you alive, but not in one piece," hissed a deformed face as she broke the arm that still held the stake, and then got a surprised look on her face.

"Rule four; always keep a back up," said Xander as she crumbled to dust.

"A number two pencil?" asked Tru.

"Hey, it's hard to carry one stake around without anyone noticing, so I use wooden pencils as back up when killing vampires," said Xander as he grabbed his stake and put Norman and the teenager out of their misery.

"Those were vampires?" asked Tru as she motioned to the piles of dust.

"Yeah I know they don't look like the ones Hollywood shoves down your throat, but they were real vampires. Now could you please call 911 before you repress this before I pass out from the pain in my arm?" asked Xander with a grimace.

As Tru started to dial 911 on her cellphone a deformed figure that made the Master look handsome burst through the window and grabbed Xander. Before everyone's eyes blood began to come up through Xanders skin, and travel through the air into the bat creatures mouth.

The steady stream of liquid life would have continued to flow into the creature until there was nothing left in Xander if Tru hadn't decided to hit the creature over the head with a chair. The creature turned in rage and looked like it was about to shred her into bloody pieces when it simply turned away from her, unfurled its wings, and flew out the window it came in.

"Nice work," said Xander from where he weakly lay on the floor.

"What the hell is going on!" demanded Tru even as she started once again to dial 911.

"The simple answer is that your parents lied to you. Every monster they told you wasn't under your bed really exist and they want to do all the things you were afraid they wanted to do, plus a few that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmare. I'm one of the people that try to keep the monsters under the bed so people like you can sleep safe believing the lies your parents told you," said Xander as he tried to make a crude sling out of his jacket.

Growling in frustration when she got a busy signal for the fifth time Tru closed the phone and started to help Xander make a sling and asked, "Ever meet someone that could travel one day back in time after the dead ask them for help?"

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if there was someone like that out there. Heck with my luck the person would probably be a beautiful woman that ends up saving me," said Xander as he winced when he tried to move his right hand.

When Xander looked back up at Tru she had a smirk that he had become all too familiar with over the years. Groaning Xander closed his eye and said, "You're the person, and you just saved me. I should have known you would have some kind of superpower when I met you."

"And why is that?" asked Tru as she started to repeatedly dial 911 again.

In response Xander simply tossed her his wallet. Tru got the hint and began to rifle through the pictures he kept in there. They were all pictures of striking women, but the last one really caught her attention. The face that was captured could be mistaken for her own in every detail except the eyes. The eyes of the young woman in the picture were hard, daring anyone to get close to her, eyes that Tru never had, even after her mothers death.

"Her name's Faith, and she has superpowers too," said Xander just before he began to hear sirens. "Now I think someone else called 911 and got through, so its time for us to go."

"Your arm," began Tru but was quickly silenced by Xander.

"My arm can keep until I track down the Man-bat wannabe. I was keeping some very dangerous stuff in my blood, and I need to kill that thing before its master can use what it took," said Xander.

"It just took some blood, how could it be dangerous?" asked Tru as she followed him out the door.

"Its dangerous because of a little magical mix up I had when I came here. The contents of a very bad book somehow stopped being a book and started being my blood as soon as I touched it. I was supposed to just kill some time here until some friends of mine could arrange for evil book blood to be replaced by nice human blood," said Xander.

"Anyway to contact your friends?" asked Tru.

"No problem," said Xander as he took out a very broken cellphone out of his pocket. "Okay, so a bit of a problem."

"Don't worry, you can use mine," said Tru.

"Still a problem. Me and my friends go a bit paranoid for a bit and added a few extra security measures. My cellphone had some hardware and spells that allowed me to contact the others, and before you say it I know that we went a bit overboard, even if we had just finished dealing with a nest of shape shifters. I can still contact them, but I need a computer and net connection to do it," said Xander.

"I know just the place, and while we're there we can probably do a bit to help that before we stop whatever it is we're going to stop," said Tru.

"We?" asked Xander.

"Listen I think I saw the beginning of the end of the world before the day rewound, and there is no way I'm sitting back to let it happen again," said Tru.

"Okay, okay," said Xander as he held up his good arm in an attempt to stop the rant Tru was building up. "I've been around enough super powered women to know when I'm not going to win. Just promise me you'll start running when I tell you to. Being Rewind Girl doesn't mean you'll be good at fighting demons, and Faith would kill me if I let a possible sister get hurt."

"Don't worry I'm not suicidal, I'll run if you tell me to," said Tru.

If his arm wasn't throbbing so badly Xander would have noticed a distinctive glint in here eyes that was often in his when he got the same lecture. If he saw this glint he would have immediately started to make other planes, but as it stood he simply said, "Okay good, lead the way."


	4. Truths From Lies and Lies From Tru

"It's a morgue," said Xander when he and Tru had arrived at their destination.

"Yeah, but it's a morgue with first aid and a computer you can use, so try it again wit a bit more feeling," said Tru.

"Okay so I admit I was hoping for something different. To me a morgue is the place were 90 of my problems come from because the people working there don't want to know the truth," said Xander as Tru led him into an office where an older man with a beard was working on a computer.

"Hey Tru, it took some work, but I think I finally found some information on this Alexander guy," said the man.

"Does it come with a photo?" asked Xander.

"Yeah it-Whoa!" shouted the man in surprise when he finally looked at Xander.

"Don't worry about it Davis, I got it covered," said Tru.

"So you were checking up on me?" asked Xander with a small smile.

"Girl can't be too careful these days," replied Tru with a smile of her own.

"Can someone let me in on the joke?" asked Davis as he attempted to get his heart under control.

"Relax Davis I've learned just about everything I need to know about him. Bad news is that saving his life was just the first step, now we have to help him save the world," said Tru just before leaving the room in search of the first aid kit.

"Save the world?" asked Davis.

"It's a lot more common than you would expect," responded Xander.

"Hey why aren't you on the computer yet?" asked Tru as she got back with the first aid.

"I figured I'd give your friend some time to calm down before I put him in cardiac arrest," said Xander. "That and I never learned how to type well with only one hand so I kind of need someone to work the computer."

"Do you think you could work the computer while I take a look at his arm Davis?" said Tru as she started to examine Xanders arm.

"Ah, sure," said Davis. He may not know what was going on, but he trusted Tru enough to wait for a while to hear the explanation.

"Go to first and click on the bottom left hand of the screen," said Xander.

"Wait I know that site, there isn't a link to anything there," said Davis as he opened his bookmarks folder and clicked on the website.

"A professional gamer huh?" asked Xander as Davis did what was asked of him.

"Gamer?" asked Tru.

"We figured that telling everyone the truth would freak them out, so we made a role playing game with 100 accurate information about the different species of demons out there," said Xander.

"I'm being asked to log in," said Davis as he tried not to comprehend what the conversation taking place. The world the game was set in was dark and dangerous, and at the moment he didn't want to believe that it was real.

"Username; Pirate-commando, password; Twinkiemonster," said Xander as he walked over to the computer to make sure Davis typed in the information correctly, and because he knew what was coming next.

As soon as Davis hit enter the screen began to glow a dark green. Soon the light began to glow until it had eradicated every shadow in the room. The light wasn't painful, in fact if asked both Davis and Tru would say it was rather pleasant. After a few moments of filling the room the green glow seemed to be satisfied and retreated into the computer, leaving an ordinary looking chatroom on the screen.

"What was that," asked Davis as he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Scanning spell. It just checked the room for demons and humans with evil intent, congratulations you are both pure of heart," answered Xander.

"Okay, I had no idea that was possible, but all things considered I can't say I'm surprised magic exists," said Davis.

"What would have happened if we weren't pure of heart?" asked Tru.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Xander. "We better type something quick though, it looks like my friend is getting a bit worried."

On the screen someone calling themselves Red-Yggdrasil was cyber screaming for Xander to respond.

"Okay Davis, just type in exactly what I say from now on," said Xander.

Red-Yggdrasil: If you don't answer soon mister I promise I'll send you nightmares about clowns for a month.

Pirate-commando: Then I will put frogs in your bed while you're sleeping. Happy now?

Red-Yggdrasil: Sorry when you didn't answer right away I thought maybe the spell didn't work right and the people were evil. So why are you using the form instead of the phone?

Pirate-commando: Phone broke, but that's not the problem. Someone knows I got the blood book and sent something that looked like the twisted love child of the Master and Man-bat to drain me dry. It didn't get everything, but chances are good it got enough to kick off our favorite season a bit early this year, so I need some backup.

Red-Yggdrasil: I'm pulling up a map and history of the city now and sending it to the Techno-Pagans to help review it for possible ritual sites. As far as backup only 5x5 is even close.

Pirate-commando: How close, a new friend of mine says the bad stuff will probably start at around 5:00 local time, and its already past one.

Red-Yggdrasil: Way she drives I give it two hours tops, I'll tell you to meet you at the morgue.

Croft-in-Training has logged in.

Croft-in-Training: Hey, I'm here to relieve you of monitor duty, anything I should know about?

Red-Yggdrasil: Apparently the world may be ending a bit quicker than usual this year. I'm going to stay online until I hear back from the Techno-Pagans, could you alert the others and look up a bat-like creature with vampire traits?

Croft-in-Training: Who is in the middle of it this time, and do we have a timeframe?

Pirate-commando: Take a guess Mini-Uatu.

Red-Yggdrasil: According to his friend about 5:00 local time.

Croft-in-Training: Don't call me that!

Croft-in-Training: New friend? Is she a Blond, Brunet, or Redhead?

Red-Yggdrasil: Hasn't told me yet.

Pirate-commando: Aren't you guys straying a bit from the subject?

Croft-in-Training: It's called multitasking. I have a program that is searching the database for the creature, and I'm calling everyone that hasn't responded to the alert while writing this.

Red-Yggdrasil: I've identified five sites and I'm figuring out what one is most likely to be used.

Pirate-commando: So tell me does he often meet women?

Croft-in-Training: Who is this?

Pirate-commando: The brunet. Now answer my question, is he some kind of ladies man or what?

Red-Yggdrasil: LOL, no way! Most of his dates have attempted to kill him on the first date, all the others just want to be friends.

Croft-in-Training: Why are you interested in him? If you want to date him you'll have to go through some serious investigating to make sure you are a good demon.

Pirate-commando: I'm not a demon! All I can do is go back in time one day when a dead person asks for help.

Red-Yggdrasil: Okay, I'm having trouble not picturing you as Pirate-commando, hold on a minute.

Red-Yggdrasil: Okay, that should do it.

Rewind-brunet: What did you do?

Rewind-brunet: Hey, my screen name is different!

Red-Yggdrasil: It's only until you log off, but this way I won't picture you as Pirate-commando.

Rewind-brunet: Why don't you use his real name?

Croft-in-Training: Security. If someone hacks this site (even though its almost impossible) there won't be any real names to help them track us down in RL. We all know each other, so we don't need to use real names.

Red-Yggdrasil: So tell us about yourself. You don't need to give your name (thanks a lot CiT), but it will be a fun way to pass the time until your backup arrives.

Rewind-brunet: You just want info to make sure I'm not an evil demon that wants to date your friend, don't you?

Croft-in-Training: Yep.

Red-Yggdrasil: Absolutely.

Rewind-brunet: Because you are being so honest about it, I'll tell you the truth. I'm a 20 year old black woman, and I think your friend is really cute.


	5. The Truth About Faith

Faith was surprised by the lack of security as she made her way through the building. Yeah it was a morgue, but usually they didn't just let strangers walk in unless it was a town built on a Hellmouth.

As Faith wandered the building she was drawn toward the sound of laughter her Slayer hearing had picked up. Laughing in a morgue was disturbing on several levels, but the fact that she recognized the laughter of one of the people only increased her discomfort.

When she finally found the source of the sound down in the lower levels Faith was surprised to say the least. On the floor of an office Xander was clutching his gut laughing for all he was worth, laughing with someone who looked just like her.

To her credit Faith only blinked once before she leapt into the room and knocked the thing with her face out cold. Pulling some wires from a computer Faith had already finished tying up the imposter when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm the real Faith boytoy, this one's the fucking shape shifter," said Faith without even looking up from her task.

"No she is a woman named Tru Davies who happened to save my life," said Xander without removing his hand.

"Not a shape shifter?" asked Faith as she studied the face that was an exact match to hers.

"She is a Willow verified non shape shifter," said Xander.

"Shit," said Faith.

* * *

Tru awoke to a sharp pain in her head with something cold pressed against it. Opening her eyes seemed to be a mistake as light just seemed to cut straight through her eyes and push long sharp tendrils of pain into her brain.

"Hey guys I think she's waking up," said Davis.

"Hey Tru, try to drink this," said Xander as a small cup of something was pushed into her hands.

Doing as she was told on some kind of instinct Tru quickly downed the bitter contents. Soon she was pleasantly surprised to find that her head had stopped hurting, and the light no longer attempted dig out her brains with a chainsaw.

"What was that?" asked Tru as she fully opened her eyes.

"Just something I came up with in high school. I got hit in the head a lot when I was starting out and needed something that would allow me to open my eyes the next day without feeling the need to dig my brain out with a spoon," said Xander.

"What are you talking about X? I know for a fact that you still brew up a pot of that at least once a week," said a voice that was an echo of Tru's.

"Faith I presume?" asked Tru as she turned to face her leather clad reflection.

Faith had enough manners to look guilty for her actions as she said, "Yeah, unless there is another one of us running around somewhere. Did you really tell Willow and Dawn that you were a twenty year old black transvestite that had the hots for X?"

"They thought I was a demon at first so I felt like messing with their heads was justified," said Tru.

"She really had them going until Willow did a crystal ball that let her see Tru and investigate her past," said Xander with a grin.

"Yeah it was fun to see them try and keep up with me while researching me and that demon at the same time," said Tru with a Faith like smirk.

"Man I wish I could have seen their faces," said Faith as she cracked a full blown smile before a timer went off.

"What was that?" asked Tru.

"Timer of when we have to leave," said Xander. "Willow called Faith while you were out and gave us a time and place for a ritual that would result in what you saw yesterday. Today. Whatever."

"Why didn't you guys leave while I was out?" asked Tru as she followed Xander and Faith to the elevator.

"Needed a guide so we decided to wait to see if you would wake up in time," said Faith with a shrug.

"That and Faith felt bad for knocking out a possible sister," said Xander as he checked the weapons he was carrying.

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Davis as the trio entered the elevator.

"Pray," said Xander grimly as the doors closed.

"Pray... right, I can do that," said a flustered Davis as he was left alone with the dead.

* * *

"You know I'm beginning to worry about security in this city," remarked Tru as they strode unchallenged into the express elevator of the cities largest building.

"Nah, this is normal," said Faith. "By now the smart ones already left and the dumb ones are being held for the big sacrifice."

"How do you know they aren't dead already?"

"Because Willow said that for this ritual needs one thousand people to die at about the same time. We figure that whatever is behind this will probably blow a few floors containing hostages once it gets through with its chanting," said Xander.

"Blow a couple of floors full of people!"

"You would be shocked and horrified at how many demons have used explosives for sacrifices recently. Unless you align the stars just right, or perform a ritual on a Hellmouth it takes a lot of souls to open a path to hell," said Xander with a shrug.

"Kind of makes you grateful that you only get sent back in time when a dead guy asks for help doesn't it?" asked Faith.

Tru didn't answer because she knew Faith was right. She may not enjoy her particular gift some days, but it sure was better than the lot her double had.

When the elevator chime indicated that they had reached the roof the site that greeted them chilled Tru more than anything she had seen so far. Not more than twenty feet from them was a demon straight from the pits of hell chanting in a language that no human should hear.

"Hey sis, make yourself useful and use my phone to send a picture of the ugly one to Willow," said Faith just before she tossed Tru her ringing cellphone and started to run towards the demon with Xander close behind her.

The fight that followed was anticlimactic all things considered. The demon hadn't been able to capture as many humans in the building as he needed so it had killed it minions to help towards the total number of deaths it needed.

Without any other distractions Xander and Tru delivered blow after blow to the demon. None seemed to have much effect, and Tru had to save Xander from falling off of the roof more than once, but the demon died when Faith got a lucky hit and punctured a demon organ that happened to be very flammable.

The resulting supernatural fireball scorched the bottom of a low flying plain.

* * *

Five days later Tru's family joined Faith and Xander as they waited for her to finish reading a very important document.

"This confirms it, you are officially our half sister," said Tru as she finished reading the results of the DNA test.

"So not only did dad cheat on mom, but he had a kid that that not only looks exactly like you but was born at the exact same time. When did our lives turn into a soap opera?" asked Harrison.

"Trust me, as far as daytime TV moments go this isn't even original. We already did the long lost sister thing, even if we didn't know it at the time," said Xander

Tru's sister opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Tru said, "Don't ask, he might tell you."

"Better listen to him sis, when it comes to whacked out relationships X here is the king of all he surveys," said Faith with a casual smirk.

"As fun as the upcoming make fun of Xander hour is sure to be, I have a plane to catch," said Xander.

"Aw come on X, you don't have to ruin this fun family moment by running off to Africa," said Faith.

"Sorry Faith, but I think its best if I go somewhere else before I start seeing triple," said Xander with an easy grin.

"You sure you have to leave so soon boytoy?" purred Tru from where she snuck up on Xanders' blind side.

"I'm sure we could lots of fun if you decide to stay a while," said Faith in the exact same tone as she slid up on Xanders other side.

"Okay that's it, I'm out of here," said Xander as he suddenly stood up. "Ladies thank you for the mental image that will sustain me for my entire stay in Africa. Though honestly it will be nice to get away from dark eyed women who like the whole cosmic twin thing way too much."

* * *

In a darkened room in Africa a young woman gasped as she shot up in bed. Every night for the last few months she had awoken from bizarre nightmares involving monsters, and tonight was no exception.

Walking over to the bathroom sink the young woman splashed her face with water a few times to help shake off the last remnants of her dream. She knew the nightmares were effecting her life in a negative way, and she hated them for it.

"Come on girl get a grip. All you have to do is meet your contact, show him around, warn him of the local warlords, and you're done. If you can do this they'll start trusting you with more than fluff assignments again. You've had nightmares before, and you got over them. You will get over these to; it'll just take some time."

So saying Dana Tasker, agent of Omega went back to her bed and forced sleep to come. Soon she would do a simple tour with one Alexander Harris, and then she could go back to doing some work that mattered.

Yeah, it would be nice to do some work that mattered again.

The End


End file.
